Le Duo culinaire UzuYuki
by fenreir
Summary: Ceci est une petite histoire que j'ai imaginé suite au visionnage de l'anime Shokugeki No Soma, Dans cette histoire Naruto et le frère ainée de Soma et, il cuisine aussi bien que son père, le but de Naruto, avoir son propre restaurant à l'image de sa mère Uzumaki Kushina. Soma quant à lui va évolué avec lui dans le monde culinaire de totsuki.
1. Prologue

Le duo culinaire Uzuyuki

Prologue

C'est dans la petite rue commerçante Sumire situé quelque part au Japon que se trouve un petit restaurant de quartier nommé « Le Yukihira », un petit restaurant de quartier dirigé par un père et ses deux enfants.

Joichiro Saiba, Père de famille, as eut deux femmes dans sa vie, patron du Yukihira, moins de 500 victoires de batailles culinaires contre ses enfants.

Soma Yukihira, Adore cuisiner avec sa famille et inventer de nouvelle recette avec son frère, rêve de reprendre le Yukihara quand il sera plus grand.

Naruto Uzumaki Yukihira, Frère aînée de Soma, adore cuisiné et inventé de nouvelle recette, son rêve ouvrir son propres restaurant en l'honneur de sa mère.

Dans ce petit restaurant familial, se dérouler a l'heure actuelle une bataille de cuisine entre Soma et son père, c'est une amie d'enfance de Soma qui était le juge de ce combat culinaires. Beaucoup de personnes était en train d'assister a ce duel, après la préparation du plat par les deux candidats, c'est finalement Joichiro qui remporta la victoire.

\- Et voilà, encore une victoire de plus, ça fait combien Soma ? Plus de 500 non ? S'exclama Joichiro un petit sourire sur son visage alors qu'il gribouillait sur un petit carnet noir. Suite à cette remarque son fils Soma rétorqua ! - N'importe quoi papa, ça fait à peine 489 victoires pour toi, un jour je vais te vaincre.

C'était souvent comment ça dans ce petit restaurant, c'est ce qui faisait son charme, des clients qui venait manger, des combats culinaires entre père et fils, et deux frères absolument joviaux et près a tout pour s'améliorer en cuisine. En parlant du deuxième frère Naruto était actuellement entrain de faire la vaisselle, si son frère et son père se battaient souvent en cuisine, Naruto lui assurer le service et la plonge du restaurant, il cuisinait parfois mais moins que Soma, ce dernier avait un plus grand besoin de s'améliorer que lui.

\- Tu sais Soma, tu devrais te servir une peu plus de ta tête quand tu cuisines, sinon tu n'es pas près de vaincre, papa ! S'exclama Naruto

_\- Un jour je vais y arriver, tu verras, Grand frère, je cuisinerais aussi bien que vous deux ! Rétorqua Soma avant de commencer à nettoyer les tables des clients. - Au moins, Soma ne manque pas de motivation, c'est ce qui est bien avec lui, il ne se décourage jamais et il a toujours envie d'apprendre._ Pensa son frère avec un sourire sur son visage.

C'était une vie familiale pleine de rebondissement dans ce petit restaurant mais bientôt tout aller prendre une tournure différente à laquelle les deux adolescents n'étaient pas préparés.

Prochain chapitre

L'impitoyable école culinaire de Totsuki


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'impitoyable école culinaire de Totsuki

Deux jeunes adolescents marchaient en direction d'une école de cuisine où leur père les avait inscrits, l'école de Totsuki, apparemment leur père a pensé que vu que leur année de collège était terminée, ils devraient évoluer dans une école de cuisine.

Joichiro Yukihira a donc pris la décision de fermer le restaurant familial alors qu'il partait à l'étranger pour travailler.

Après une courte explication sur cette école à Soma qui avait leur père au téléphone, apparemment l'école avait un taux de réussite très bas car seulement les génies culinaires sortaient diplômés.

Sur le parking, on pouvait voir des parents d'élèves qui pleuraient sur des gardes du corps pour ne pas renvoyer leur enfant en proposant des sommes astronomiques en échange.

-Où est-ce qu'on a atterri ? pensa Naruto.

D'ailleurs pendant le questionnement de Naruto sur cette école, les regards se tournaient tous autour de lui, en effet, son look un peu hostile attirait l'attention, Naruto portait des rangers noirs, un jean bleu marine, avec un tee-shirt noir basique, ses cheveux blonds hérissés se baladaient librement au gré du vent, des marques de vibrisses semblables à celle d'un chat ou d'un renard lui donnaient un air semi-sauvage.

Si on regardait Naruto et Soma côte à côte on était en droit de se demander s'ils étaient vraiment frères, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance physique. D'ailleurs en parlant de Soma, pourquoi il agresse une espèce de gamin riche et pompeux ? Bah sans importance de toute façon ils avaient tous les deux un test d'entrée à passer et à réussir.

-L'ingrédient principal sera l'œuf ! Mais dans ma bonne grâce, je vous laisse vous retirer dignement, vous avez 1 minute pour remplir le formulaire de désistement ! Déclara Érina Nakiri, l'examinatrice de ce test.

Les paroles de l'examinatrice à peine plus âgé que nos deux protagonistes plongèrent la foule d'adolescents dans un chaos sans nom, tout le monde battait en retraite, sans même tenter l'examen, c'était pitoyable.

Erina pendant ce temps était ravie que tout le monde eût quitté, elle pouvait se consacrer à nouveau à sa cuisine et …

-Hum Hum-Hein? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh vous ne partez pas vous deux ? Déclara la jeune blonde, sa voix contenait un soupçon de colère.

Naruto hocha simplement la tête alors que son frère souriait largement, voulant cuisiner directement.

-Très bien, suivez-nous.

La cuisine où Soma et son frère cuisinaient était grande, bien plus que leur petit restaurant, Érina observait Soma d'un air supérieur tandis que Naruto était observé par la fille aux cheveux roses foncés qui le regardait avec attention dans ces gestes tout en lui posant des questions sur son repas.

-Alors que prépares-tu ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Quelque chose de simple. Répondit simplement le blond

-Simple ? J'espérai une recette plus élaborée, honnêtement.

-Pas envie … Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?

Naruto sembla si insouciant comme s'il se fichait d'être ici, la jeune fille en face de lui ne savait pas trop qu'en penser, c'était particulier, tout qu'il faisait c'était une sorte de dessert, il n'avait utilisé que des œufs et du maïs, il préparait un dessert avec du pop-corn ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner mais il avait l'air sûr de lui de préparer un bon plat. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille.

-Hisako, je me nomme Hisako Arato. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Erina observa de son côté Soma, qui lui a dit qui lui préparait un riz furikake revisité, depuis qu'elle observait et questionnait le jeune garçon roux, ce dernier n'avait fait que la taquiner et l'agacer, il n'était pas hautain, mais il semblait sûr de ce qu'il faisait et de ce qu'il déclarait, cela la perturbait, elle, le palais divin, un paysan osait être sûr de lui devant elle.

Une fois leur préparation terminé, ce fut le temps d'entamé la dégustation, Erina à trouvé le plat de Soma très bon, c'était dur de l'admettre même pour elle un paysan a réussi à séduire son palais divin. Elle tourna la tête pour observer le deuxième candidat que Hisako avait surveillé il avait préparé un dessert ?

De la mousse ?, le jaune d'œuf à l'intérieur de la mousse ?, du pop-corn ? Apparemment juste à en regarder le visage de sa secrétaire le plat avait l'air très bon, c'est bon elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle avait pris la décision.

-Très bien, vous avez réussi tout les deux ce test, bienvenue à Totsuki Soma Yukihira, Naruto Uzumaki Yukihira.

-Très bien, vous avez réussi tous les deux ce test, bienvenue à Totsuki Soma Yukihira, Naruto Uzumaki Yukihira.

Soma avait l'air de sauté de joie, c'était une étape de plus pour réussir à surpasser son père et son frère. Naruto lui avait l'air moins enjoué mais il souriait.

La journée , c'est fini avec Naruto et Soma rentrant chez eux pour préparer leurs affaires. Du coté d'Érina et d'Hisako, elle avait l'air un peux enjouer, c'était tellement rare de tomber sur des petites personnes du monde de la cuisine avec un bon talent.

Dans la salle de test d'examen.

Un fort gémissement féminin a été entendu, tandis qu'elle goûter l'un des desserts de Naruto qui était resté au frigo.

-Intéressant, je dois trouver la personne qui a fait ça c'est divin !

La jeune femme trouva alors un papier de renseignement de candidat avec le nom de Naruto inscrit dessus, elle se lécha alors les lèvres dévoilant ses crocs, - Intéressant, je vais te trouver Naruto Uzumaki Yukihira, tu m'as ouvert l'appétit.

Prochain chapitre

Direction l'étoile polaire


End file.
